1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil filter dismounting tools, and in particular to a dismounting device for environment-friendly oil filter that effectively removes residue of oil from inside the filter in dismounting an environment-friendly oil filter and thus eliminates potential risk of causing pollution.
2. The Related Arts
To reduce wear of internal parts of an automobile engine during the operation thereof, an oil pump is provided at one side of the automobile engine and an oil filter is mounted to the oil pump, whereby the oil pump withdraws oil from a bottom of the engine and drives the oil to the oil filter, where the oil is filtered and sent back to the engine to lubricate the internal parts of the engine. Under normal conditions, the oil filter will gradually get blocked and must be periodically replaced. A conventional oil filter is structured in such a way that the whole filter assembly, including the filter and filter paper received in the filter, must be completely replaced with a new assembly. This makes a waste and causes pollution to the surroundings.
Recently, an environment-friendly oil filter is available in the market, by which the replacement can be realized by dismounting the oil filter, replacing the filter paper received therein, and then re-mounting the filter. This helps environmental conservation and reduces maintenance costs. However, a certain amount of oil residue, which is approximately 300 cc, remains in the filter after the filter is dismounted. A commonly adopted solution is to puncture a drainage port formed in a bottom of the oil filter with for example a screwdriver to release the oil residue from inside the filter. This certainly causes contamination to the surroundings and also damages the drainage port of the filter, which will lead to potential risk of oil leaking from the oil filter.
Thus, it is desired to provide a dismounting device for the environment-friendly oil filter in order to overcome the above-discussed problems.